Another Life
by LubiLuu
Summary: Voldemort won the final battle, Harry has gone missing, Voldemort wants to find Harry... rather sucky summary, but hopefully good story :D I promised I'd submit a proper story. M/M/M LV/DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Lets do this thing XD I don't own HP or it's characters :D Oh yeah it is a threesome story =/ sorry, oh yeah and some characters have extra appendages (Not in the rude sense either you perverts… though if I thought you would think that does that make me a pervert to?… Probably :D)

Chapter 1

The sky was stained red, in sympathy with the hundreds of lifeless bodies that littered the ground.

It was raining, crying with the pain of one lone figure who stood in the middle of the chaos.

It was lightning, angry with the one who caused the pain and suffering, that one figure shrouded in black.

It was thundering, shouting out in frustration of the lone figure in chaos, still living when all around him were gone.

The ground was littered with the bodies of his friends, yet he stood facing his foe with grim determination.

He realised the futility of his fight and uttered words, so desolate that even his foe shivered with their intensity.

"When will the suffering end?"

And with that, the lone figure… apparated away…


	2. Chapter 2

Let's do this thing XD Don't Own

5 months Later ~~

Hogwarts stood a grim reminder of the battle, it had been repaired, but it was a darker more sinister version of itself. The magic Hogwarts held within it's walls was used to punish any who opposed the Dark Lord, their corpses preserved and hanging on the outer wall, the grinning skulls mocking any and all.

The Great Hall, was the most inviting room of the castle. The long trestle tables had been changed for a darker wood, along with the stone walls which were darker. Dark green tapestries inlaid with intricate silver thread hung down from the ceiling to cover the walls. The head table was still where it always was though the chairs had been exchanged for cushioned ones, to make the Dark Lords most trusted more comfortable. Voldemorts chair though was the most intricately carved piece of furniture, made from dark rosewood, it had snakes carved around the arms and back of the chair, inlaid carefully with silver to accentuate their sleek lines, emeralds and rubies made their eyes which glinted madly in the light of candles which levitated around the hall underneath the clear night sky.

A meeting was taking place at this very moment, the trestle tables were filled with lesser Death Eaters, all dressed in their usual black robes, the masks all resting on the table in front of them. The head table was filled with the Malfoys' and Lestranges, all also dressed in black. Voldemort sat in the midst of them all dressed in emerald green robes, the only colour in a sea of darkness, his snake like head gleaming. One empty chair sat at the end of the head table, the usual occupant of that chair was now standing in front of the Dark Lord.

"Severus, it has been 2 weeks since your last report, what have you learned?" Voldemort demanded.

"My Lord, I have had news on the Potter boy" Snape announced,

A murmur of surprise ran throughout the hall with the mention of the Boy-Who-Ran-Away.

"Silence!" Voldemort snarled, effectively cutting off the unwelcome interruption.

"Do not make me repeat myself Severus. What have you learned?"

"The boy has been sighted in Hogsmeade my Lord. Your spies located there, spotted Potter on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, although the boy ran back into the forest before anyone could take a good look at him or capture him. A tracking spell has been placed on Potter." Snape finished when The Dark Lord waved his hand.

"So we now know where the child is?" Voldemort said, underlying glee in his tone.

In answer Severus Snape, turned and waved his wand, an almost transparent map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area, including a detailed interpretation of the Forbidden Forest spread out from the tip of his wand. A small blinking red light was located deep in the forest, though the words above it were what everybody was staring at.

'Harry Potter'

Voldemort smiled slowly, the malicious grim spreading across his face like a knife wound. Everyone in the Great Hall shivered, most still staring in shock at the blinking red light.

"Thank you Severus, you have proved most helpful. Commaders Malfoy, Malfoy and Snape ready your troupes, tomorrow night we shall head out to meet Harry Potter." The smile never wavered, but a glint came into Voldemorts eyes that no-one liked the look of.

There were 4 commanders in the Dark Army, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and Voldemort, though Voldemort also doubled as the all over commander. Each leader was equipped with a medallion, each resembling a different animal and matching those worn by member of their troupe. Lucius had a panther, Draco had a raven, Snape had a bat and Voldemort predictably had a snake. Through their medallions the commanders relayed their instructions to their soldiers, ordering rest and anything else they deemed necessary. Once done Voldemort stood commanding everyone's attention.

"This meeting is dismissed, all troupes to be involved in tomorrow nights mission will report here to the Great Hall at 6:00pm exactly."

All the lesser Death Eaters left as quickly as their dignity would allow, soon it was just both Malfoys, Snape and Voldemort left.

"Now onto real business" Voldemort stated.

R&R Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Lets' do this thing! XD Don't own

"Severus, what is the status of your other project?" asked Voldemort, sipping from his glass of wine.

"I have completed my other task My Lord, it will be ready to be taken 5 hours from now" stated Snape, who also sipped from his glass.

"Excellent, I shall take it before we meet with Potter, it may prove to distract him while the others attack."

"My Lord, why exactly do you want Potter alive? He is of no use to you." Draco supplied, the only one without an alcoholic beverage. Voldemort turned and looked at him, his eyes softening slightly.

"All will be revealed in time Draco, now let us convene to my chamber, I have other 'business' to discuss with you. Severus, Lucius I bid you goodnight." Knowing this as a dismissal the Potions master and aristocrat left the Great Hall.

"Shall we Dragon?" Voldemort held out his hand to the pale boy.

"Yes My Lord" Draco took the offered hand and stood gracefully allowing himself to be led to the Master chambers of the castle.

~ Voldemorts' Chambers~

They came to an old painting, down an old forgotten corridor. The painting depicted a wood nymph dancing through an ancient wood, the colours so vibrant you should have been able to step through into another world, but once your hand connected with it you realised it is only paint.

Stopping in front of the painting, Voldemort spoke the password,

"When will the suffering end?"

The painting swung open revealing the chambers, decorated in different shades of green, silver and black. The furniture made of dark wood. There were two doors that led of the main room, one led to a study, another to a bathroom. A large bed dominated the room on a raised platform of grey stone. Made of mahogany, with silver curtains, it was beautiful despite the practicality of the item.

"That was a rather long password, My Lord." stated Draco, his voice betraying his confusion, as he was lead to the bed.

"You do talk to much dear heart" Voldemort deflected, turning toward Draco he claimed the younger males lips in a searing kiss, indicating the closure of the conversation.

Voldemort couldn't get enough of Dracos' sweet taste, somewhere between chocolate, strawberries and vanilla. He nipped at the others bottom lip, eliciting a gasp, taking this opportunity to fully explore his lovers mouth with his tongue. He ran it everywhere, drawing shudders and muted moans from the other.

A long, slender hand rose to burrow under clothing, pinching a pert nipple. Draco gasped and broke away form the kiss, turning his head to the side, unconsciously baring his neck to Voldemort in silent invitation. Voldemort accepted, nipping and sucking at the flesh drawing louder moans from the blonde. A mark was starting to spread, a dark red, screaming out that Draco belonged to him. All the while his hands had been rolling, pinching and massaging the younger mans nipples', they were now hard as pebbles.

Voldemort walked forwards and gently lowered Draco onto the bed. He quickly divested himself and Draco of their trousers and underwear, then deliciously slowly pressed their groins together. Heat met searing heat drawing a sharp gasp from Draco and caused Voldemort to clench his teeth.

Slowly, so slowly Voldemort started to rock his hips, every so often pushing up to get maximum pleasure for both parties. Voldemorts eyes were trained solely on Dracos' enraptured expression, the younger mans' mouth slightly parted as he gasped, revealing a small pink tongue. The Dark Lord couldn't resist, he leant down and pressed a hot kiss on those lips, his tongue once again entering, craving the taste that was Draco.

His hips had been steadily increasing their speed, the rush was rising, peaks were crashing over them both brining them closer and closer to the last big wave. The thrusts became jerky and they broke the kiss in favour of concentrating on the sensations. Finally the wave crashed over them both, black raven wings burst forth from their backs as they climaxed, proof that they were not human, Voldemort grunted, whilst Draco gave a broken moan, they drowned in the afterglow.

When they had caught their breathe they both smiled at each other, and exchanged a peck on the lips. They both rose and took a long bath, cleaning themselves of the sweat and passion. They then dressed and lay in bed. Draco spooned against Voldemort, as Draco drifted into the land of sleep, The Dark Lord had thoughts whirling about his head, he recalled how he and Draco could never go all the way with their relationship, until the 3rd was found, their link, the one to give them salvation.

R&R Please? (My first sex scene ever! XD Was it terrible?)


	4. Chapter 4

_Lets' Do this thing! XD Don't own_

_Telepathic - "lalalalalalala" _

~The Next Afternoon - 5:00pm~

The whole castle was buzzing with activity as many were gathering for last minute talks before they set off into the forest for their mission. Each troupe was gathered around their respective generals though the best were paired off with Voldemort as it should be.

Others were getting in some last minute practice before they set off, careful to not use to much magic though. The same thought was on everyones' mind _"What is Potter like now?" _No-one knew what to expect from the M.I.A Boy-Who-Lived.

At precisely 6:00pm all 4 troupes moved out, heading towards the apparition line, they marched in perfect synchronisation, showing their training with pride. They reached the apparition line and on silent orders apparated into Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade was now a ghost town, everyone had either died or moved away during and after the war. The building and streets stood neglected another reminder of the losses during that dark time.

Once all the soldiers had apparated and stood to attention in the square, Severus Snape conjured up the map, the red dot still flashing. He handed the map over to the Dark Lord who then silently ordered the small army to move out. Voldemort stared at the map whilst taking long purposeful steps, each one bringing him closer to Harry Potter.

They trekked 4 miles, over hills, craggy rocks and across a river. Though never did they stop. They all had a purpose, one they would keep to until it was completed.

When the D.A were around half a mile away from the spot, 2 Death Eaters readied the broaches, the broaches when activated, could cloak a person as good as any invisibility cloak and also they silenced the person wearing them making it incredibly easy to sneak up on targets. Once everyone was fitted with a broach, they made their way forward silently, they finally came up to a clearing with a crystal pool in the middle of it. The moon was reflected in the water, creating the illusion of another world inside the pool. Though the clearing was beautiful, one thing didn't escape their minds.

"_Where is Potter?" _Severus Snape's voice came through the link, Voldemort answered him.

"_He is here, we will wait. All troupes be on your guard. Do not attack unless I give the word" _He ordered, they all crouched and settled to wait for Potter.


	5. Chapter 5

Lets' Do this thing! XD Don't own

_Telepathic - "lalalalalalala" _

After what seemed like a lifetime, a distant sound could be heard echoing throughout the clearing, the noise was clearly the tinkling of a small bell, though the source could not be seen.

The bell increased in volume, the muscles of the soldiers tensed readying themselves for a possible threat. The tension in the air was so palpable, it was almost suffocating.

Then opposite the assembled Death Eaters, a small black cat emerged, a green choker around its neck, and a small silver bell rang with each step…

"_It is just a cat My Lord" _Lucius spoke

Voldemort on the other hand was not sure about the cat. There was something different about it.

"_Do not let down your guard. There is something not right about that animal" _Voldemort growled through the link.

He took a closer look at the cat. Sleek and black, it was a beautiful thing, the only thing that stood out was the bright green eye that looked around the clearing, though the other eye was eerie, it was a blood red similar to his own eye colour. That was the only thing that hadn't changed..

_**Flashback ~**_

"My Lord here is the potion you have asked for" Severus Snape handed over the vial of purple potion.

" Thank you Severus, your success shall be rewarded, said Voldemort as he unstoppered the vial.

Snape nodded and watched as the Dark Lord downed the potion in one, he looked on as the snake-like appearance melted before his very eyes and the image of Tom Riddle was left in it's wake. Although the process must have been very painful, Tom did not scream, though he shook slightly in the aftermath.

Voldemort now had a strong body, alike that of a swimmer, slightly sun kissed skin, almond shaped eyes and a head full of soft black hair, to all in the room he was a very handsome man. The only thing that couldn't be changed was his eye colour, they will forever remain blood red.

_**End Flashback ~ **_

Returning to the present he looked back at the cat, which had ceased walking and now stood, calmly in the clearing, it did not seem to realise that it was being watched, the map lay long forgotten among the grass, and then before their very eyes the cat began to change.

R&R Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Lets' do this thing! Don't own XD

_Telepathic - "lalalalalalalala"_

First the cat began to grow in size and then it began to take a more humanoid shape, Death Eaters had to restrain themselves not to jump in and attack right then.

Voldemort sensing this sent a sharp command through the link.

"_Hold your positions until I give the word, I want to see who it is and what they are up to" _

The humanoid shape became clearer and clearer, until finally it stopped morphing and remained human. Surprise ran through the link and Voldemort himself was a little surprised, for standing right there in front of them was The-Boy-Who-Lived…

Harry Potter

And he was very different to the last time anyone saw him.

The boy, no man now standing in front of them was taller now even if only by a few inches, he was more muscular, though not overly so. He was lithe and looked as if he was very agile. The signature messy black hair was still apparent although it was longer, and looked good on the male. Altogether being in exile seemed to have agreed with the young Potter. Potter's face was leaner and had sharper planes than before, though the pink lips softened them somewhat. But what really had everyone unnerved were his eyes, One was still it's signature green, bright as glass, but hollow with sadness, the other eye was unnerving, it was blood red and seemed to stare straight into your soul, knowing all of your dark secrets and judging you, but still as hollow as the other eye, but the most unnerving feature of Potter were the extra appendages he seemed to have.

Potter had cats ears and a tail, both black and sleek as the cat he was masquerading as before, and Voldemort was loathe to admit he was beautiful.

Potter leisurely looked around the clearing his odd eyes sweeping across the D.A. Shivers went down the spines of those he almost looked at. After sweeping the area he slowly walked to the pool, he jangled as he walked, he was dressed in muggle clothing, those trousers muggles call jeans that clung to his legs and hips, a black sweatshirt that was to large and hung off one pale shoulder, chunky boots and of course the green cat choker, that gave him an erotic look. Voldemort could feel some lust coming through the link, some coming from his Draco. Voldemort almost growled at that. Potter hadn't moved for several minutes choosing to stare into the pool. Voldemort was growing very impatient and it must have showed because seconds later,

" _My Lord?" _It was Draco

"_Remember I want him alive! Attack!" _he growled in response


	7. Chapter 7

Lets' do this thing! Don't own XD

_Telepathic - "lalalalalalalala"_

A spectrum of colours shot forth from the wands, some clashing in mid air to create a waterfall of sparks and noises, a symphony to the senses… if you were not the target of these spells. Despite their beauty all were dangerous, not unlike a rose.. And all were headed straight for Harry Potter.

As Voldemort gave the order the D.A rushed forward, disillusioning themselves and firing spells at Potters' back, dishonourable? Yes, but the mission was one that had to be completed no matter what.

Potter swung around as he sensed all the magical signatures of the D.A, his wand slipping out of a hidden sheath on his forearm. He spread his legs wide in a fighters stance and repelled the first line of spells directed towards him, they clashed with his shield, hitting with a force so great that it was like he had been struck physically, he was forced back a step. A small smirk played about his lips… They had been training.

Harry fought with all his might, he made the ground open up and swallow soldiers whole, crushing them as he closed it again. He charmed the trees' to swing their branches to cause as much damage as they could, bones were broken, necks were snapped and lives were taken. The bushes and vines that lay about the forest floor were sharp as whips, lashing at soldiers to make them weak… anything to stop them.

But as many as he killed their were many that got away, as much as he gave he was constantly being hit with many minor spells. As he fought he realised that they wanted him alive, he would not… no… could not let that happen. He had to kill them, they had seen what he looked like, they had to die! Though Harry had not banked on the other 4 wizards still wearing their broaches.

Voldemort, Lucius, Draco and Severus watched the proceeding with dignified awe, Potter had grown stronger and was cutting through their ranks with practiced ease. They watched as Potter twisted and turned to avoid spells though he could not avoid them all. They watched as Potter grew weaker, with each hit of a spell, with each spell cast his strength dwindled.

They watched as the last Death Eater fell… it was time to intervene.

Please R&R? I need a little support here ^_^ and I know my fight scene is rubbish, but I did my best dears don't lose faith!


	8. Chapter 8

Lets' do this thing! Don't own XD

_Telepathic - "lalalalalalalala" _

Harry panted, he slumped over himself as he gained back his breathe. He reflected on his performance and came to the conclusion that he had spent way to much time as a cat, he had been slow and the Death Eaters should not have been able to do as much damage as they had.

He stiffened suddenly as a magical aura filled the clearing, that signature filled with darkness, hate, jealousy… death. That aura was so familiar, so close to himself that Harry knew who it was instantly… Lord Voldemort.

Harry straightened his back and slowly turned around to come face to face with his enemy of 18 years.

Voldemort stood just inside the clearing, he wore his power like a winter cloak, thick and garish… letting Harry know just how powerful he was, his mask a grinning parody of the devil, crimson eyes glinted through the openings. Three wizards stood just behind Voldemort, Two on the left, One on the right, their faces unlike The Dark Lords' were unmasked, Harry recognised, Snapes' oily hair and hooked nose, and the Malfoys' aristocratic features and the platinum blonde hair.

His gaze flicked back to Voldemort, or rather his mask.

"At last we meet, Harry Potter" came the clear voice through the opening in the mask.

Harry hissed at the figure, watching in silent amusement as both Malfoys' and Snape almost stepped back. Harry knew his red eye was almost glowing and the green eye showed his magic swirling underneath the surface.

"I had hoped we could speak civilly Harry, but maybe your time as a cat has made you forget how to communicate with the higher species?" Voldemort had adopted a disappointed tone, almost alike that of Dumbledore, this time Harry growled lowly, crouching slightly with his wand drawn.

He still fed off the satisfaction that the other men present were almost afraid of him.

A chuckle came from within the metal face,

"Perhaps it would be better if we communicated face to face Harry?"

Why was he using his first name? In almost every sentence?

Voldemort reached up and grasped the sides of the mask, slowly he removed it and almost chuckled at his acting. He finally slid the mask all the way off and opened his crimson eyes to look at Potters' reaction.

The only give away to Harrys' emotions was the fact that his eyes had widened ever so slightly, but still enough to notice.

Voldemort chuckled, "Ah you are very good Harry, hiding your emotions, but you Gryffindor self is still shining through, if only a little bit."

Harry regained his composure and watched every move made, he made note of how the other three men held their wands towards his heart, he made note of Voldemorts' body language and how there was enough room in his loose robes to hide an assortment of weapons. Strategies raced through his mind as he tried to figure out a way to escape. Why to escape? He simply wasn't ready just yet to fight this fight.

He shifted his feet slightly and brought his wand up, he made slow steps backwards towards the tree line, he knew they were watching him, probably thinking him a coward, but he didn't care. They could think as much as they wanted.

"Leaving so soon Harry?" Voldemort paused "But we have only just started!"

At the last word, Voldemort threw a very powerful curse at Harry, who just managed to dodge it apart from a slightly singed tail. More curses flew at him from Draco, Lucius and Severus, he dodged them all, he tried to throw some curses of his own, but they never gave him an opening. He was tired from fighting all the other Death Eater soldiers, he scanned the area as he dodged a bombarda curse from Draco.

There! An opening!

Using as little energy as he could he dived past Lucius and rolled back to his feet, he headed for the biggest tree at the West side of the clearing. Dodging spells as he went, he launched himself onto the tree trunk climbing nimbly up the wide trunk. He reached the first branches and flipped himself up.

He climbed around the trunk, wand at the ready. He used the tree to block out any spells and the branches made it harder to aim.

Breathing hard he waited for the next spell. It never came.

He risked a peak around the trunk and saw… no one.

Then he heard a distinct sound from above…

He looked up and cursed under his breathe, though to his credit he kept a straight face.

Above him were Voldemort and the other three, all had black raven like wings protruding from their backs, and all looked smug to boot.

Four wands aimed at his head and then a symphony of pain, then quiet darkness.

Voldemort smirked as he looked at Potters' limp form draped on the tree branch.

"Mission Complete"


	9. Chapter 9

Lets' do this thing! Don't own XD

Thanks for sticking with me this far & glad you're liking it xD considering this is my first non crack fic, I think I'm doing pretty well :P

And y'know a little review goes a long way, I'm a bit wary of this fic and I'd really like to know if you like it, anonymous reviews or otherwise are welcome! ^_^

_Telepathic - "lalalalalalalala" _

Blissful darkness faded to grey, mismatched eyes blinked slowly open, a pained moan, squinting in the shadows of a stone room. Harry closed his eyes again against the pain he felt in his head, it was like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it.

Harry tried to bring his hands up to rub at his eyes, but his effort was futile, he couldn't move his arms.

His eyes snapped open and he twisted his head to the left seeing his wrist shackled to the grey stone wall with a leather strap was so thick it looked unbreakable. Looking to his right quickly he came across the same situation, he narrowed his eyes at the bonds and gave them a slight tug, no give what so ever.

His tail began waving behind him, jerky abrupt movements that portrayed his annoyance, his ears were twitching sporadically in time with his tail.

Harry decided to try something to get out of the bonds. He closed his eyes and reached for his core, he felt himself float through his sub consciousness, he passed memories, feelings, pieces of himself. He abruptly stopped in front of a large ball, it was pure light, pure darkness, pure everything. It was red, blue, green, pink, every colour you could ever think of, it was here. It was there yet not, it was pure magic, his core.

Harry allowed the welcoming warmth to wash over him for a second, he listened to the whispers of his core seducing him. He wished he could stay here with his core for a lifetime, but he knew he had business to attend to. He reached out a hand and made his request known. A single thread of pure red wove its way into his hand, settling into a ball that played about his fingers. Smiling at the small ball, Harry made his journey back to the real world, never once misplacing his grip on the small ball.

Harry sighed as he came back, the entire process took a few seconds, he had placed the ball of magic in his red eye, once he opened that eye the ball would be let lose wherever he looked. This was his favourite way of wielding his magic.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter" A voice drawled, almost startling Harry into opening the eye and letting loose his magic. He opened his green eye and squinted into the gloom, Four cloaked figures stood near a door he had neglected to notice, he saw that it was Snape, both Malfoys' and Voldemort.

Voldemort shifted, his booted feet brought him closer to Potter, he looked at the ears and tail twitching in annoyance and almost thought he looked cute. But the Dark Lord Voldemort would never use the word cute… never.

Snape and Malfoy Snr took up posts either side of the door, wands at the ready. While Malfoy Jnr was always a step behind and to the right of Voldemort. Interesting, this spiked Harrys' curiosity and curiosity killed the cat right?

"Mr. Potter, I have to admit you have spiked my interest. I find it curious that we found you right under our noses and in the state you are." Voldemort drawled.

Harry just stared at him with his green eye, keeping the red one firmly shut until absolutely necessary.

"Come now Mr Potter, where is that Gryffindor courage you seemed to have? No retorts or insults? Or would you rather I just kill you now?

Voldemorts voice had an undercurrent of annoyance to it, showing his displeasure at being ignored. Harry found it amusing to think that after years of his taunts, Voldemort was tiring so quickly of his silence. He couldn't help it.. He chuckled.

Voldemort started, he had never expected Potter to laugh at him.

"I'm glad that you find your predicament so amusing Potter, but lets' see if you'll be laughing when I am through with you. A few slashes won't go amiss." He spat

The Dark Lord raised his wand, and made a cutting motion with it, a silver light flashed towards Potter, opening a gash across his chest, the blood dripped freely down, running in rivulets down Potters sweater. Voldemort was mesmerised. And then it hit him… the smell.

Harry didn't flinch when Voldemort slashed him, it was just a ripple in his façade. He felt his life blood running down his chest, but ignored and waited for the second cut… but it never came.

Harry looked at Voldemort and saw that he had frozen, he looked like a marble statue. He glanced at the others and noticed that Malfoy Jnr was the same. Snape and Lord Malfoy looked on in confusion.

"Why did it have to be you Potter? Why? After all these years…" Voldemort violently asked.

Harry was confused, what had to be him?

"This changes things immensely, Severus, Lucius leave us" Riddles' voice was soft, but commanding and both Commanders left.

Harry watched them leave, he could feel the twinging of the wound on his chest, the edges pulling slightly, the blood had slowed to a sluggish trickle.

Sudden movement made Harry snap back to face Voldemort only to find him in his face, so very close that Harry could see that there were speckles of brown in his eyes. Right behind him Malfoy was also there, staring at him with wonderment. Confusion swept over him.

It seemed like an eternity, as they stared at him. Then Voldemort lifted up a hand and reached out to touch him.

"No!" he snarled.

And then he opened his red eye…


	10. Chapter 10

Lets' do this thing! Don't own XD

Thanks so much to my reviewers you know who you are! *Hugsssss*

OK I'm in a bit of a predicament at the moment, the ideas have slowed to a very small trickle so I'd appreciate it if you could lend me your imagination? Anything you wanna see happen? Anything at all? Let me know! Of course I'll give you mention as well or whatever you want! Thanks! ^_^

_Telepathic - "lalalalalalalala" _

Voldemort looked on as Potter slowly opened the abnormally red eye of his and then…

Time slowed, red light began to shoot in small lightning bolts out of the eye, the iris stretched vertically, it looked like the gateway to hell.

Voldemort looked on in horror as the light shot straight for him and Draco, without conscious thought he cast the strongest protection charm he could, the light lashed against the invisible field, the power of it pushed Voldemort and Draco into the opposite wall.

The resounding thud brought a smirk to Harry's face, with his eyes glowing he looked deadly yet beautiful. A forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden.

The heavy wooden door of the room slammed open revealing Snape and Malfoy Snr, they looked in awe at the lights that danced around the room, giving it a red hue. They saw on the floor their Lord and Draco, only just managing to keep the lights at bay. They faltered for only a second before Lucius and Severus both cast a 'Stupefy', their combined magic's creating enough power to knock out The-Boy-Who-Lived, the spells hit Potter in the chest forcing him backwards against the bonds, his head hitting the stone.

Mismatched eyes slid shut and he slumped against the cuffs unconscious, the terror was over.

Severus and Lucius rushed over to their Lord and Draco, helping them up they half walked, half carried them to the Dark Lords' study, leaving Potter to his own dark world in the locked room.

Exhausted, Voldemort was settled between plush cushions on his favourite sofa, slumped undignified against its' back. Draco was curled up in a high backed chair staring into the fireplace whilst Severus and Lucius stayed standing.

"My Lord? Forgive the intrusion, but may I enquire as to what happened in there?" Lucius asked.

Voldemort lifted his head and looked at both Severus and Lucius, "We merely discovered a fact about the boy."

Draco exhaled sharply, "Forgive me but that is a severe understatement"

Voldemort smirked, " Perhaps. But now we must figure a way to proceed. We agree that this cannot go ignored?"

Draco nodded, though Lucius and Severus still looked rather confused, out of place in the plush study.

"Severus, Lucius, because I appreciate your service and opinion I will let you in on the situation, though I trust you will repeat this to no one?" Voldemort looked straight into their eyes.

They both nodded and waited for their Lord to part with the secret. They only hoped that they would be able to help.

"As you already know me and Draco are already a pair, though we still feel an empty place, a place that is longing to be filled by someone. It feels like an itch you just can't scratch, it is frustrating. The person who can fill that space is locked in the dungeons, none other than Harry Potter"

Severus and Lucius looked surprised, their masks rippled noticeably before hardening again.

"My Lord this is quite surprising, what do you plan to do? Potter will undoubtedly try and attack you again if you get anywhere close" Severus stated.

"That is why I want your opinion, his eyes are definitely a problem, we need to find a way to block their power or at least bind them."

Draco spoke up for the first time, "My Lord how will he be persuaded, a willing key is much more powerful than a forced one"

"We are not a loving race Draco, a firm hand and true Slytherin handling will be enough to bring him around" Voldemort stared into the fire.

"My Lord, myself and Lucius offer our services, we will be happy to research any form of magic to bind his eyes and anything else you deem necessary." Severus stated.

"Thank you, I want you to look for a way to bind his eyes as well as he must be unable to harm me and Draco, if he could harm us it would be critical to the process."

Voldemort steepled his fingers underneath his chin.

"It will be done" Lucius stated, he and Severus departed each using their own knowledge and sources to come up with results for their Lord.

"My Lord, I don't understand why we can't use kindness to bring Potter around… it would be the complete opposite of what he would be expecting."

"Draco, we have been through this before, I am more used to the process of things than you are. I have explained that kindness is not who we are… tell me what we are Draco, I want to hear you say it"

Voldemorts' voice was deathly quiet. Draco looked down submissively as those red eyes focused on him.

"We are Fallen" he whispered

Please Review! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Lets' do this thing! Don't own XD

I'm sorry that this is so late guys, but there's been a lot going on at the minute. My life is striking back with a vengeance -_-' hate it when that happens… You know on my word processor it looks like I've written a lot, but on here its' like 'is that all pffft!' Well enjoy it anyway. OK I've rambled long enough I think

Opening his eyes, Harry questioned the long term effects of being unconscious for so long, sitting up slowly he took in the change of scenery. A small square room, Harry judged it to be about 5 strides in width and 6 in length, it was barely furnished, a wooden table and chair stood opposite to him, rickety and scratched they had obviously seen some wear and tear. A medieval candelabra stood blackened against the south wall as was the door which Harry assumed to be the only way in and out of the room, testing it with his senses he found it to be locked and warded, layers upon layers of protection were plastered against the thick wooden door. A bookcase with books and tombs alike was a short distance away from the foot of his bed.

Craning his neck to see behind him Harry saw another door that was open and inside he could see it was a modest bathroom with all the basic necessities. Reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes, before a jingling sound stopped him half way, looking down he saw a silvery chain, that moved liquidly almost like water across his skin, it was attached to his right wrist and following it, it flowed diagonally down his torso and was secured around his left ankle which then in turn flowed over the side of the bed and into the floor seamlessly and into the head of the bed without a trace. Harry sighed as he felt the raw power that travelled through the chain he knew it would be unbreakable, and given his current situation he couldn't have tried, silently snarling at the chains he reached a hand up to cover his red eye, his anomaly, or he would have if there wasn't a thick black patch across it, completely sealing it off and it's magic.

Harry smirked as he recalled how he came to get the damned patch.

_Flashback_

The heavy door of the dungeon room opened slowly revealing a disgruntled Severus Snape with a heavy tomb in his arms, covering him in dust. His normally crisp robes showed creases and his eyes were sunken with exhaustion, Harry looked him over before smirking at him.

"You insufferable little brat! Why did you not tell us? Or has the cat really got your tongue?" Snape spat.

Harry had no intention of answering him, he just continued to look at his former professor. Contempt in his eyes. "Fine, but hear me now Potter, we will find a way, these little pranks you are pulling are only ensuring the next test will all the more painful." and with that he swept out of the dank room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry allowed himself a little chuckle while what Snape said was true Harry alone knew the answer to binding his power was simple, Voldemort and Co were just overcomplicating things.

First they tried a ritual which required a lot of blood, it was an ancient ritual which saw Harry painted with the blood, he hated the rustic smell and the way it peeled and flaked as it dried across his skin and more created the pentagram he was in, the runes had to be perfect or else the repercussions would be disastrous. The incantation itself was in old English and took over an hour to be completed, Harry lay in the pentagram feeling the life stream of a stranger drying on his skin and an immense wave of boredom consumed him. When the ritual was completed nothing what so ever happened and from his bound place in the middle Harry wreaked havoc on the unsuspecting death eaters, taking delight in singing Bella's unnaturally frizzy hair. Until that is someone knocked him out _again. _

This was followed by two more rituals, countless intense incantations and a river of potions, some painful, some painless, all ineffective. This went on for a few weeks or so, the lack of light made time blend together, the speed of time seemed to make all these spells and potions possible. Each time Harry was returned to his dark cold dungeon room. Until…

They found their answer, damn them!

Harry was back in his cell, chains still holding his against the wall. He was reminiscing, back to the times of Halloween feasts, classes and friends, all seemed so obsolete now.

Lord Voldemort had entered, breaking him out of his trance and looked so smug, he said nothing as the other 3 nightmares walked in behind him and nothing again when he held up an object.

A simple black patch with a protection spell and a sticking charm layered onto it.

Harry widened his eyes, Voldemorts smirk increased and he waved his hand.

The chains tightened rendering movement impossible, Harry couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Voldemort walked towards him with Draco right behind him, they both knelt down close to Harry and Voldemort motioned to Malfoy, he nodded and grabbed Harry's' head lifting it slightly, Harry tensed immediately. Voldemort closed in with that damned patch, pressing it against his red eye, Harry slumped as he felt the power drain away and hide like an injured puppy, he was no danger anymore.

And the dark devils knew it, the atmosphere abruptly changed. Becoming triumphant and smug they all but sauntered back out of the door shutting it behind them. Harry then gave in to darkness.

Damn Them

_End flashback_

I know its short, but…. I'm running outta steam


End file.
